


Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

by CallMeKeef



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/M, Multi, Other, anyone can request oneshots, no beta we die like men, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeKeef/pseuds/CallMeKeef
Summary: Hello! I'm starting this oneshot book to help combat my writer's block. So just request what you wanna see and I'll (most likely) do it!Rules on the first page.This will also be used for oneshots of other fanfics I like.
Relationships: Reader/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Tell Me Where Them Freaks At

Hello! I am creating this oneshot book to help get rid of my writer's block. If you have a ship you wanna see, just write it down in the comments! (And, if you can, please add a scenario or something, it'll help tremendously. Even though it's not required, it'll help if you do)

I will do:  
\- Female reader  
\- Male reader  
\- Sans/Reader  
\- Papyrus/Reader  
\- Reverse harems  
\- Smut  
\- Fluff  
\- Angst  
\- Female human sans  
\- Female human papyrus  
\- Male/Male  
\- Female/Female  
\- Male/Female  
\- Non-Binary/Genderfluid Reader

Rules!  
If you want to have an AU version of Sans or Papyrus x Reader, then just put the AU before the name.  
Like, say if someone wanted Blueberry/Reader. They would put UnderSwap Sans. Even if the name is well known for a character, like say Edge for Underfell Papyrus, I would like to avoid confusion in the long run.  
If I do not know the AU well, I will try my best to write based off of research.  
This will also be used for oneshots of other fanfics I like. Like, say if I wanted to make a story for another fanfic, but only wanted to make a oneshot, instead of creating a whole other story, I will just add it here. No, you may not request oneshots for stories you like, sorry. 

Rules can and will be added as time goes on as needed.

Please do comment requests! I don't bite! (Hard, at least ;P)


	2. Monster, Monster, Under My Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only Monsters there are are the ones under your bed. When you have no one else to turn to, they’re there.
> 
> (Not exactly an xreader, but if I ever do one where reader is older, then it’ll maybe turn into one, but this was just a drabble since the song I’m listening to gave me ideas)  
> (The song I was listening to during this is “Monster (Under my bed)” by Call Me Karizma)

Shouts could be heard from outside the dark room. A small figure curled up in her bed, hiding under the blankets. The only source of light coming from the small room was from the night light that she has had since she was a baby. 

Her name was Y/n, and her parents fought.

A lot.

It got to the point where she barely even talked to her parents anymore. Even when they acted like everything was fine, she was reclusive and often hid in her room, just in case the storm came again. 

The shouts continued, along with some banging. The small girl cowered in fear, shaking in her bed in fear. She whimpered softly, clutching her sheets. 

Then there was the slam of the front door, meaning someone had left. The small girl slowly got up after a moment of silence other than the sound of her heartbeat in her ears, the blanket falling off her. Her feet reached the floor, and she walked to her bedroom door, silent as she made it across the room. Y/n pulled out the tissue from the keyhole and peeked outside of her room. She saw her mother grabbing her purse. She stuffed the tissue back into the keyhole and unlocked the door slowly, opening the door a little before peeking out. 

“Mummy?”

The woman’s head jerked to look at the girl, frowning deeply. 

“You okay?” 

The woman walked over to the girl, who in turn flinched away from the woman. The woman stopped, not missing the flinch. She looked off to the side. “I’ll be back later.” The woman then turned and walked to the door, picking up her jacket from the rack and pulling it on. She opened the outside door. “Don’t open the door for anyone. Not even your father.” She said, not turning to look at her daughter. The woman soon walked out the door, closing and locking the door behind her.

The small girl stood in her doorway for a moment, frowning. 

“they leave you again?” A low, rumbling voice came from behind you, in the room. 

You stepped back into the room and closed the door, locking it before turning to the voice.

There, sitting on the edge of the bed was a Monster. He would come out when no one else but you was home. He would keep you company and comfort. 

He was a skeleton, which you at first thought was strange until you learned he was kept together by magic. He was huge compared to you, his sharp teeth strong enough able to snap bone. He could snap you in half easily. 

But he hasn’t, and he won’t ever. 

You named him Big Red, because of the color of his eyes and how big he was. Red for short. 

“are you okay?” 

He was huge, and scary, and had cracks ingrained into his skull. He was a nightmare. But to you, he was a big teddy bear. 

You smiled and walked over to him. He lifted one of his big claws up and patted you on the head softly, ruffling your hair. You climbed up onto the bed before plopping down next to him. You looked up at him and smiled widely.

“ill take that as a yes.”

He let out a low, rumbling chuckle, continuing to pat your head. 

“its gettin’ past yer’ bedtime. lets get you to bed, yeah?”

You pouted. You wanted to spend more time with him. You expressed your feelings to him. He just smiled and picked you up, standing up and plopping you down in your normal sleeping spot. 

“howza ‘bout i read you a story to sleep?”

You nodded, excited. You keep falling asleep before it gets to the end, but this time you’ll stay up to hear the end, AND to spend time with him! Two for one!

You got comfortable as he tucked you in. He chose the book he was going to read, sitting down next to you. You leaned against him. He stopped for a moment before smiling, opening up the book.

“peek-a-boo with fluffy bunny...” he started. 

  
Sure, he was a big, scary monster from under your bed,

But he was your monster, and he protected you and cared for you when your parents failed to. 

_... Monster, monster under my bed_  
_Come out and play 'cause I need a friend_  
_You're so damn close that I feel your breath_  
_You're the only one I have left_

_Show me where to go_  
_I guess I'm always lost_  
_Now that everyone is gone_  
_You're the one who gives me hope_  
_I was told to be afraid_  
_But around you I feel safe..._


End file.
